Waiting to Remember
by Cherry-Wish
Summary: Ever wondered about the dragons disappearance? What it took for them to place a human under their care? Lucy and Happy discover the mystery of July 7, X777. But it seems as if they need to remember who they are first. Pairings yet to come.
1. The Mistake

**My first FanFiction. An idea just popped into my head and this just came out. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

_Why didn't I let him come? Why is it that I let my pride get in the way? Happy and I wouldn't be in this situation if had I just accepted Natsu's offer for him to come along. _

I panted, carrying an unconscious Happy in my arms, trying to keep ahead of the creatures behind me. I hardly had enough magic energy left in me. I pushed myself, ignoring the ever-aching pain at my leg, courtesy of the beasts hot on my tail.

I could see that I was running out of ground, seeing it suddenly plunge down into the sea. I narrowly managed to stop myself before I fell off the cliff. Following the path up ahead I turned my head to see that they were gaining on us.

Their blood-thirsty eyes, pin-pointing my every move, to ensure that their prey would not escape. Giant canines that were capable of breaking a skull in a single bite. Claws, perfectly sharp, enabling them to sear through anything with one swipe, I should know my bleeding, torn leg was more than enough evidence of their power. My attacks were rendered useless against their protective covering, very thick and slick, making many of them glide right off.

In short, it was the perfect hunter.

My idiotic decision will be the death of us._ If only I had listened to them. If only I had taken someone with me, preferably that pink-haired dunce. _

**Two Days Ago At The Guild**

I looked at the request board, wondering which would be the fastest to complete with just the right amount to pay my rent, the one that would be due at the end of the week.

Trying to ignore the brawl that was taking place a few feet away, I saw a flier that read:

**Help! Beasts Invading! Save Our Village!** **Reward: 90,000 Jewel**

While I was reaching for it I got knocked down. I landed hard on the ground, while hearing Natsu and Gray throw insults at each other.

"Whats the matter, hot-head? Too tired to fight?" I glared at them, picking myself up off the floor.

"You wish stripper! I'll fry you to a crisp!" yelled Natsu, hands flaming.

"You mean like how you burned your brain?"

Before Natsu had a chance to say anything, Erza knocked them both out. She then continued to eat her cheesecake, eying me trying to rub away the pain.

"What's up, Lucy?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hi, Erza. I was just trying to figure out which job I should take," I replied, pointing at the one that had caught my eye. Her eyes widened a bit, but quickly hid it. I felt something land on my head, a blue tail swinging in my peripheral vision.

"I don't know Lucy," said Happy, concern clear in his voice. "This says that the beasts are very unpredictable and dangerous." I took him off my head, holding him in my arms, as I would Plue.

"Maybe, but it says that there are only seven of them. How dangerous could they be?"

"Still," said Erza, "I think it might be better if you took Natsu and Happy with you."

"But I want to do this on my own," I insisted, "Besides if a take Natsu, the village will take on more damage than it already has." I glanced at the person in question, barely beginning to regain consciousness.

"Oh, come on Lucy. I'm not _that_ bad," he tried to defend himself, with a very dizzy sounding voice.

"Yes you are," answered the entire guild.

"Who asked you!" yelled Natsu. "Happy, back me up."

"Um... I think Lily is calling me," he lied, frantic to avoid answering, but I kept a firm grip on him.

"Face it Natsu, you're not the most, um, safe to be around when fighting," I replied.

"I second that, taking Natsu would cause more bad than good," said Erza. "_But _he will be able to help exterminate them." Gray seemed to decide at that time to get up off the floor, somehow with only his underwear.

"Come on Erza," he said, "Lucy will be able to take of them no problem. Open a few gates, use that whip thing of hers and boom she's done."

"Thanks, Gray," I said, pointing at him. Looking down, he freaked out and searched for his clothes. I then reached out to grab the request, only to be slightly blinded by a small puff of smoke. As it started to clear away I felt that my hand seemed to have come in contact with something hard.

Blinking away the slight haziness I saw that my hand was up against someone's chest. Right under my hand seemed to be a bright, red tie. Looking up I saw Loke, smiling very mischievously. My shock was short lived as Happy quickly commented, "She liiiiikes him."

"Shut up neko!" **(A/N: For those of you that don't know, neko means cat. Just thought I'd put that out there.) **

I started chasing him, but he was out of my reach with those wings. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, too focused on Happy, and I somehow managed to slip on a puddle. Not keeping my balance I landed right on Gray, who was too preoccupied looking for his clothes to notice me. We collided on the hard floor once again.

Picking myself up again, I turned to glare at Happy. Just as I was about to give it to him, I felt a slight chill in the air, as if death was keeping a careful eye on me. Slowly turning, my gaze fell upon a post. Confused I looked around it, only to find myself splashed in the face with water.

Coughing, I saw that it was Juvia, giving me an extra scary glare whispering, "Love Rival." Flinching, I quickly turned back to the request board and took down the flier. Grabbing Loke's hand I rushed over to Mira, giving her the flier.

"I'll take this one," I quickly said, before I turned around and continued on with dragging Loke out of the guild. "See you guys in a few days," were my last words before walking out of the guild. During all this Loke seemed to have kept quiet, so I didn't bother to start a conversation on the way to my apartment to pack.

Slightly panting, I shut the door and leaned my back against it, thankful to be home. Looking up at Loke I saw a very calculated look, very different from usual. Sighing I walked past the still-mute Loke.

"If you're going to be here at least make yourself useful and help me pack," I inputted, walking over to my closet to get my suitcase, putting it on my coffee table. Opening it I heard him walking toward me. He stood right behind me, waiting for me to notice him. "What is it now?" I walked back to the closet and took down some clothes, folding them and putting them in the suitcase. I looked over to see him leaning against the wall starring at me, that look on his face reminding me of when he used to avoid me.

"I think you should take Natsu with you," he said calmly. I didn't say anything, shocked that those were the first words that came out of his mouth.

"W-why would I do that? I appreciate your concern, but I'm very capable of doing this on my own." I turned back to the situation at hand, deciding between a red or blue ribbon.

"Somethings different. Something big is about to happen."

His words were starting to kinda creep me out. "What do you mean?"

Looking out the window he said, "I feel a disturbance, like there's something _else _out there. At a time like this I would suggest not going out there alone." When he turned to look at me, I could see it in his eyes.

Fear.

* * *

**I really wanted to bring out a kind of relationship between Loke and Lucy, but it's more like a loyal friend looking out for another friend. **


	2. The Lion's Warning

**I thought this chapter would be kinda boring if it was just Lucy's POV so I changed it up. I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I could hear them talking, even with the sound of Happy scarfing down a fish. Telling him to keep quiet, I scooted right under the window, making sure that they didn't know we were here.

"What do you mean by that? What _else,_ could be out there?" The voice was obviously Lucy's, probably talking to Loke.

"Natsu, what's going on?" Happy stopped his snacking long enough to hear the scared tone to Lucy's voice. I shushed him not wanting to miss what Loke had to say.

"I heard from Horologium that he felt something, um, _unusual _cross into our dimension." I could hear some shakiness in his voice, fear mixed with confusion and worry, and for some reason a little louder than usual.

While my eyebrows scrunched up, wondering what dimension meant, Lucy replied back. "Alright, but what does this have to do with taking Natsu with me?"

"If it comes down to anything dangerous he'll be able to protect you."

I heard Lucy silently gasp in surprise. Silence following, her heart literally skipped a beat. "I don't need _protecting_, Loke. I need to be able to take care of myself and taking Natsu to _protect _me isn't going to get me anywhere." Her voice was shaky, as it always did when she's trying to keep from crying whenever she got hurt, always telling me that she's "just fine". "I need to finish packing."

"Lucy, that's not what I meant-" His concern was cut off by a door slam. He sighed and walked around the room, I then heard him opening the window. "Hasn't anyone every told you that listening in on other people's conversations was rude?" I saw him poke is orange head out the window, looking down at me and Happy.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Really, kid? You hear all _that_ and you're wondering how I knew you were out here?" I shrugged my shoulders. "You're not the only one who has animal hearing, for crying out loud I'm a lion!" He sighed, before he dragged a hand through his hair. "Never mind. Get up here, I need your help."

I quickly jumped up, grabbing the window ledge and pulled myself in. Then it hit me that he was talking loudly because he _wanted_ me to know what they were talking about.

I stretched out on Lucy's bed, arms behind my head and closed my eyes, sighing at the softness. "What do you need?" I asked as Happy curled up at the end of the bed, before falling asleep. When he didn't answer right away, I opened an eye, only to find him looking at me strangely. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just... You look way too comfortable in a woman's bed."

My eyebrows scrunched up again. "What do you mean "woman's bed"? And of course I'd be comfortable, Lucy's bed is _really_ soft." For some reason Loke face palmed himself. "Loke you really shouldn't be hitting your face like that, it'll leave a red mark."

I heard him groan a "Why me?" before putting his hand down. "I have a plan."

"For what?"

"Lucy doesn't want you to go with her, but I don't want her to go alone."

"So you want me to secretly follow her, right?" I asked, sitting up excitedly.

"No. It involves someone _else_," he said before leaning in to whisper.

**Lucy's POV**

I walked back into the room ready to apologize to Loke, Virgo's now-found whip in hand, but instead I was greeted by Natsu. "Oh, hi. I didn't hear you come in?" I looked over at window seeing it wide open, thinking I had locked it. "Can't you use the door?" I sighed walking over to my suitcase, seeing that it was somehow already closed. "Where's Happy? I thought he'd be with you when you came over."

"Oh... He's still at the guild. He said something about giving Carla fish," he mumbled, watching me very closely as I walked over to my suitcase.

As I was about to open it, but my wrist was stopped by Natsu's hand. My breath was caught in my throat as my gaze followed up his arm, until I reached his. For some reason I felt myself start to blush, and as I realized that I was looking into his eyes for a long time, I blushed harder.

Looking away I tugged my hand away from his grib. "Can you move? I need to put this away." I tried walking around him, but he seemed to think it a game as he kept blocking my way. "Natsu," I called out as I was trying to get around, but he was persistent, effectively scooting in my path. "Get. _Scoot. _Out. _Scoot. _Of. _Scoot. _The. _Scoot. _Way!"

"Why not just attach it to your belt?" The question was so innocently asked and so, surprisingly, smart, that I paused. As I did as he suggested, I began wondering why I hadn't thought of it myself. I turned around to the mirror, seeing it secure, right next to my keys.

I sighed in satisfaction, but it was short-lived as I saw the time. "Damn it! The train leaves in fifteen minutes!" I quickly grabbed my suitcase and booked it out of there, at the back of my head wondering why my desk was out of order.

Walking out the door I debated about locking my apartment, but knowing Natsu and Happy, they would drop by and make sure things were all right. I was some-what struggling with my bag, wondering why it felt so heavy, not able to recall packing so much stuff. Natsu, who was right next to me, saw my struggle. Without breaking stride, or asking, he reached over and took it from me.

As he carefully put it over his shoulder, I looked over at a clock in the window of a shop, seeing that I had ten minutes left. Natsu, also seeing it, reached over and grabbed my hand and began to run. He continued dragging me all the way to the train station, with me blushing the entire way.

We managed to make it there with four minutes to spare. Walking over to the gates, Natsu set my bag down, only then did he let go of my hand. "Thanks, I would have missed it otherwise." I grabbed the handle and rolled it behind me.

"Just make sure you come back." I stopped at this, turning around, seeing worry in his onyx eyes.

I smiled, "I'll be sure to. Besides even if I did disappear, I would come back. I mean, if Lisanna can do it, how hard can it be?" I jocked.

But he didn't laugh, instead he pulled me into him. Hugging me, until they called for all the passengers to board. "Please," he whispered, almost begging, "come back." He released me, looking very intensely into my eyes, until I broke it off and got on the train.

Sitting down I saw him still standing there. I lift my hand and waved, he did the same, but with a strange expression, sad that I had gone without him, maybe.

Tired, I leaned my head against the glass of the window and closed my eyes, drifting off.

**About An Hour After Departure**

My head banged against the window, effectively waking me up. As I rubbed my forehead, my stomach produced a sound similar to an animal. I reached over for my suitcase in front of me, hoping that I packed some granola bars.

Opening it I heard something in there take a breath, as if holding it's breath for a long time and getting to finally inhale more air.

"Finally!" it exclaimed. "It was really stuffy in there." Recognizing the voice, I opened it further. I saw blue fur hidden under my clothes, among some wrappers.

"Happy! What are you doing?!"

"Hi, Lucy. Do you have any fish?"

"No, no, no," I kept repeating, as I searched through the bag for any remaining granola bars. A majority of them were already eaten, the only last traces on the fur around his mouth. Finally I found two at the very bottom, I sighed, happy that I would have something to eat as I interrogated Happy.

"How and why did you get in my bag?" I asked, taking a bite.

"I have a note from Natsu and Loke," he said, digging around in his little bag. Finding what he was looking for, he passed my a nicely sealed envelope, only then did I realize why my desk was messy, they-

"Touched my stuff! I'm gonna hurt them when I get back!" I opened the letter, prepared for their last words before I got Erza on their tails.

* * *

**The execution of this plan was kinda strange, considering the fact that Natsu had to keep Lucy from opening the bad a discovering Happy, therefore the plan would be obsolete. **


	3. The Note

**This next chapter will be slow, since not much inspiration hit me during this. I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

_Dear Lucy,_

_I didn't feel right about letting you go alone, so I did the only thing I could. I followed along with Loke's plan. Since you made it very clear that you didn't want me around to __protect_ _you, Happy went in my place. I don't like it when you get hurt, neither when you are lying to me about not being hurt. Be careful on your mission, and if you come back unscathed, I promise to be more supportive of your solo-missions in the future. _

_Stay Safe,_

_Dragneel _

_P. S. _

_I hope that you haven't skinned Happy alive for sneaking into your bag._

_P. S. S. _

_Make sure that you give him fish in the morning. _

I continued starring at the note, slightly surprised that Natsu had really good penmanship. I guess Erza must have done a really good job of being Igneel #2 when she re-taught him his letters. Sighing I looked out the window, seeing the landscape quickly go by.

"So, Loke sent you to make sure I didn't get hurt, and Natsu was just looking out for me," I whispered, hurt that they would send someone, without me knowing, to act as my babysitter. But a small part of me was happy that they cared. I sighed. "It doesn't matter now, it's too late to turn back now. The train will stop in a few hours, then we'll have to walk to the village."

I settled myself down again, dawn would approach soon, and I needed to rest. I wrapped myself in a blanket, given to me by a nice woman, who I think was an attendant.

"Lucy," whispered Happy, trying not to rouse me from my sleep.

"Hmm," I replied, opening the blanket up to let him in.

"Please don't be mad at Natsu," he said, settling down in my lap, as I wrapped the blanket around the both of us. "I was the one who agreed to go and he was just trying to make sure you were safe."

"I'm not mad at him, Happy. But that's just it. How am I supposed to get stronger, or even protect myself, if I'm always being taken care of?" It was always like this when I was younger, I wasn't allowed to do anything that might get me hurt.

Father had servants look after me, they were like my shadow. Always watching me, making sure I didn't get so much as a scratch. On the rare occasion when I actually did, whenever I managed to draw blood, Father would fire them and quickly replace them. Smothering me to the point of insanity. I was the heir, I was always to be looked out for.

"He's worried about you," Happy said, sounding very sleepy. "We all are, I don't know what we'd do without you."

**Several Hours Later, Walking Through The Woods**

My legs were burning, having to walk through miles of trees was exhausting. The hiking boots I had on did nothing to make not tripping any easier. Happy however, did just fine. He kept complaining about being tired of walking, I had to bite my tongue to not yell at him, for I was the only one actually _using _their legs.

"Are we there yet?" he asked, looking up at the sky, seeing that the afternoon sun wasn't letting up, not for at least three more hours.

"Soon," I barked back, stopping to check the map. I picked it up at the train station, careful to get accurate directions.

"Our we lost?" My silence was more than enough of an answer. "We're lost," he cried, while flying around in circles.

I grabbed his tail, making him jerk to a stop. "Okay, we're lost. But panicking isn't going to do anything," I said, releasing his tail. "The only way we are going to find that village is to first figure out where we are. I need you to fly up and have a look around."

He flew up without complaint, probably thinking that as soon as we got there he would be able to get more fish. He was still hungry, even after all that fish he had in the town before we left. I saw him hovering a good forty feet, giving him a clear view. After a few minutes that way, he descended downward.

"I saw a village about a few more miles that way," he said, pointing, according to the compass, northeast. I sighed, glad that the map was, at least, vaguely right. I folded it up and put it in the back pocket of my shorts, the opposite pocket of where I put Natsu's letter.

It felt like at least an hour before we arrived, the entire time with mine and Happy's stomachs growling. We reached the outskirts of the village, seeing that there were many huts, either destroyed or in the process of being rebuilt, with a good portion still standing.

Looking all around I noticed people stopping to stare at us. I mean, why wouldn't they? A strange girl with keys and a whip on a belt along with a flying blue cat, wasn't considered at all normal. A few seconds afterwards a boy, about Romeo's age, steped up.

I saw that he was a native, having tanned skin from probably working under the sun. "Hello, Miss. You must be the wizard that responded to our job," he said, sounding much older than I originally thought. "Come right this way, Chief wishes to speak with you." He offered to get my bag, which I declined saying that I could manage just fine.

He then led the way through the village, seeing that the further we went in the less damage there was. Plenty people stopped whatever work they were doing, to freely stare at us. Happy, a little scared, hovered closer to me, until he finally landed on my head and rid himself of his wings. I didn't mind so much because he was a sort of shield against their stares.

The boy then walked into a very big hut that seemed to be at the very center of the village. Holding open the tarp for me to walk in, I saw many animal skins decorating the inside. I looked around, seeing that I had interrupted a dinner.

The people, who I assume was Chief and his family, looked up.

"I brought the wizard, Chief." The boy's voice made me jump a bit, surprised at the sudden sound in the dead quiet room.

The man, Chief, stood up. "Very good, Kane. Thank you." The boy put a fist over his chest and walked out. Chief then turned to me. "Thank you so much for coming. As you can see, our village has taken some serious damage since those beasts have arrived-" His words were cut off by our stomachs.

"Where are our manners?" said a woman standing up from the table, I think she was Chief's wive. "You two must hungry, not to mention exhausted. Please sit down with us." The kids sitting across from her nodding in encouragement.

"Yes, please," said Happy. Flying off my head to the chair closest to the fish.

"Thank you," I said, pulling up a chair. The woman fixed a plate for me and set it in front of me. "Why is it that those beasts want to keep invading you village?"

"Let's talk about this later, after dinner," said the woman, probably not wanting the little boy and girl to know the details. I nodded. Eating my fill before I would need to go to work.

* * *

**You might want to remember that Kane guy, 'cause he will be of _some_ importance in another chapter. **


	4. What Could It Be?

**Sorry for the slight delay, I had a research paper to do. I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Happy was curled up against my side when I woke up. His tail brushing up against my stomach, slightly tickling me. I cautiously sat up from my sleeping mat on the floor, a room in Chief's giant hut.

Dinner had gone well, the children were curious to see what I could do. I summoned Plue and as soon as he came out the both of them jumped at him, wanting to get a closer look.

Loki had then decided to pop out, surprising them all, including myself. He said that they were in very good hands. Very much bragging that I was the best for this job, confusing me about the events that had occurred last evening.

Before I could even talk to him, he left. A good thing that came out of this was that this left Chief and his wife, Diana, while Chief would rather be called Chief, feeling very much relieved.

Afterwards we were showed to this room, immediately passing out from exhaustion as soon as I changed into my pajamas.

The quiet was too much, evidence of Natsu not being being here. Changing into the appropriate clothing for more hiking and fighting, I selected my boots, white V-neck and tanned shorts. I picked up my keys and whip, walking over to get Happy ready to leave.

**Once Again Hiking, Searching**

Happy was searching high above, looking ahead if there was anything in the area. He was satisfied at breakfast, eating his weight in fish. While I ate light, so my stomach wouldn't be weighed down while searching, a small pack of food in a satchel, provided by Diana.

We set of in the direction the villagers said the beasts were coming from, the ocean bluffs. **(A/N: For those of you who don't have access to a dictionary, bluffs are steep cliffs) **When we found them I would need to somehow lure them out near the water. Aquarius would easily defeat them.

I continued following Happy, the sun beating down on me. Out of nowhere, my feet stumbled, making me trip onto the ground. I grunted upon impact, sitting up and dusting myself off. "First water, now dirt. What next air?" _Why do these things always happen to me? _

I looked over at the ground to see what had tripped me. If it was a twig I am going to be very disappointed in myself. I saw dried mud, with a gigantic imprint. Leaning closer I saw footprints of what looked to be some sort of lizard, a very big one.

As I scooted closer a thought popped up from the back of my mind, the villagers had said that the beasts were definitely mammals, or what they could only describe them being. I looked at the tracks and saw that by the direction, it was headed farther into the woods.

Picking myself up, I started off in that direction. Whatever it was it was careful at not leaving any other traces besides those prints. There were no snapped branches, trampled vegetation, or (thankfully) droppings.

I was so focused on following the trail that I wasn't watching were I was going, almost falling into the ocean. I caught myself right before I took another step. I let out a breath, slowly backing away from the cliff's edge.

I saw that the prints seemed to just end there, as if it wasn't paying attention to where it was going either. Or maybe it had intentionally walked in that direction and jumped off. Maybe it was some kind of aquatic-lizard.

"Lucy!" I turned, seeing Happy flying towards me. "I think I found something," he said, turning to lead me. Before I did, I took one last glance backwards, wondering if that wasn't the beast we were tracking, then what was it?

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, and chased after Happy.

Neither of us knowing that against his findings, we were lucky enough to have defeated three, let alone the other four.

* * *

**You might want to remember that last line and those footprints. **


	5. The Past Through His Eyes

**It was my birthday a few days ago. There was cake and ice-cream. I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I got the feeling that we were being followed. Mostly me because I was the one on the ground, while Happy was soaring high up above. As I kept turning around to see what it was, I would get glimpses of an elbow ducking behind a tree or rock.

I kept my hand the Fleuve d'étoiles handle, at the ready in case of an ambush. Even as I kept walking my body was tense.

"Hey, Happy," I yelled out. "Are we there yet?"

"Just a few more minutes," he called back.

"Why can't you just carry me there, we'd get there faster."

"I think I ate too much, and now my tummy is upset. And adding your weight on top of that isn't going to make it any better."

"I do _not_ weigh that much!"

"I seriously doubt that."

"Baka neko," I muttered under my breath. **(A/N: Baka neko = idiot cat.)**

As the terrain got a bit more rocky, I heard the breathing of whoever it was start to get heavy. I took a quick right and waited.

The footsteps did not even hesitate to follow my lead. My pursuer saw me leaning against the rocky wall, my eyes focused on him, I recognized his face.

"You're that guy that I met yesterday," I said absentmindedly.

He looked scared, guilty even. I could also see a tad bit of red just barely grazing his dark cheeks. "Gomenasai **(Sorry)**, I was just curious."

"About what?"

"About how you're going to defeat those creatures."

I sighed, calling out for Happy to come down. "It's Kane, right?" He nodded. "Look, I mean this in the nicest way possible, really, but you are clearly not mentally stable if you followed me out here." Happy landed on my head. "What would have happened if we found them and you were caught in the fight? I might have hurt you in the process of trying to defeat them."

He looked down at the ground. "I just wanted to see them gone," he whispered.

"I think it's safe to say that everyone else does too," said Happy.

Kane clenched his hands, his fists shaking. "I want them gone especially. I have a grudge against them and I would rather see them vanish with my own eyes." The sadness in his voice was too much to bear, as was the pain.

He looked up and I could see his eyes overflowing, but the tears wouldn't come out. "Why?"

"They took something very important to me, my family. During one of their raids they slaughtered my parents and my little sister." Twin tears ran down his cheeks right then, spilling off his chin. He didn't even bother to wipe his face.

"No wonder you had that look in your eyes," I began, breaking the silence. "I was told that I had it too. She said that the eyes served as a window to a person's past. And now your's tell me of your pain. Believe me when I say that I know the feeling all too well. I also, lost my parents."

He sniffled, only then did he use his still-clenched fist to wipe away the tears. "Then you understand why I would want to see those wrenched things gone." I was stunned, torn really. I would want the same if I were in his position, but I did not want him to get hurt because I was unable to protect him.

He looked right into my eyes, and saw beyond the tears and the hurt. I saw the intense emotion of fearlessness. I blinked, shocked to see that he was more than willing to be at risk just to see what I had come here to do.

I sighed, knowing that I had come undone. "Only if you listen to me, will I even allow you to come along," I said. He nodded. "Alright then, stay close. Happy lead the way. The sun will set soon." We walked on. "You are to stay a clear distance away from me when I am fighting, you are to run when I say so and leave me behind. You are to act first, ask questions later.

We kept walking, near some rocks I saw some wild flowers. They were a weird purple and yellow color, the petals had little white dots. I crouched down to get a better look, I reached out a finger.

Kane slapped my hand away. "Don't do that. Those things are dangerous."

"First off, ouch. Second, how could flowers be dangerous?" I rubbed my sore hand.

"Gomenasai, I just reacted," he said. "Those things are poisonous, a rash starts and then your lungs start to have a bad reaction. Most people don't have enough time to get help and they die."

"Alright, thanks for the warning. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Just don't touch any plants without telling me and you'll be just fine." Silence stretched out between us, but thankfully it wasn't the awful, awkward kind. It was just the two of us enjoying the sounds. But then it got to the point when silence started to get annoying. "So, tell me about yourself. What's it like to be in a guild?"

I was quiet, trying to find the right words. "Well... there isn't ever a dull moment. It gets to the point when adrenaline is a natural part of yourself."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Yep, it makes being a dynamite tester a safe occupation."

"Then why do it?"

"Because I couldn't imagine _not_ doing it. I don't regret becoming a full-fledged wizard, it's given me an opportunity to do something."

"Do what?" he asked.

"Help. Actually make connections with others. I don't know... find a purpose. It might sound cheesy but I think I might actually be making a difference, in my own little ways of course."

He was quiet for a while, and he opened his mouth, but the sound of growling cut him off. Something tackled me down before I even had the chance to tell him to run.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait finals are next week and I needed to get ready. I thought I might slow it down a bit and then have more action next chapter. **


	6. The First Death

**For those of you that are fans of Ouran High School Host Club, I've just recently started a story called The Yellow Rose. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

That thing pinned me down, growling in my face. I pulled my arms out from under me and braced them against it, trying to keep it at bay. I scooted a leg up and with the bottoms of my feet, kicked it away. Quickly I got back on my feet.

That thing was about the size of a regular wolf, but slightly less furry. I saw some scales hiding under it's pelt, blending in with the inky blackness. What was this thing?

"Kane, run," I said, keeping my eyes on it. "Now!" I struck out with my whip, wrapping the elastic material around it's hind legs and tugged.

I didn't bother to see if Kane had left, I was too focused on securing this thing. I dragged it over to a nearby tree and threw the handle over a branch. Catching it on the other side, I pulled at it until the creature was thrashing in the air.

"Well that was easy enough." I turned around, seeing Kane coming out from behind a bush.

"Its not that simple, this was only one," I said. "There will be more, the job description said that there were six others. From the size of it I could guess that its young."

"So its a baby."

"In terms of experience, you could say that. But it has that same instincts as any of the adults, it will still be able to kill." I called Happy down, telling him we were just attacked.

"How do you know all this?"

"I read a lot."

"What the heck happened here?" Happy asked worryingly. "You look as if you got in a fight with Erza after dropping her cheesecake."

"How is it that you heard nothing? There was growling and yelling!"

"I thought that maybe that was just your stomach." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Anyway, what do we do about this?" I gestured at the thing.

Happy's eyes widened. "Whao, that's a Scaled-Hunter!" he shouted in awe.

"A what now?" Kane and I simultaneously asked.

"They usually settle in a more frigid climate, preferably places like Mount Hakobe. They hunt as a pack and sometimes scavenge. That would explain why they would attack the village, they aren't used to the terrain and were looking for food."

"Either way we, or more precisely I, was hired to slay these things. But the question is how?" The flowers suddenly came to mind. "Kane, do the people that come in contact with the flowers die painfully?"

He gave me a strange look, very confused. "No, our healer says he has seen many victims with a calm expression when they die."

I snapped my fingers. "That's it!" I took off the satchel and reached for the wrapped fish, the ones that Diana packed for Happy.

"Oh good, I was getting hungry, " said Happy, reaching a paw for the fish. But I slapped it away. "Ow, Kane, Lucy's being mean to me," he cried, jumping into his embrace.

"This isn't for you right now, here eat this meat." I shoved it into his paws. "Kane hold on to this." I passed him the handle of the whip and walked over to the nearest flowers. I reached for a key. "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" A loud _ding dong _could be heard as she appeared.

"Punishment time, Princess?" asked the pink-haired maid. Her face was blank as she bowed to Kane and I.

"What?!You're going to hurt her?!" exclaimed Kane.

"No," I tried to calm him down. "Its just something she says but I don't hurt my Spirits." He sighed in relief. I then turned to Virgo. "By any chance, you wouldn't happen to have gloves with you?"

"I happen to have a pair in my apron, Princess." She reached into the pocket and pulled out long pale-blue gloves.

"These are _really _fancy. But since these are the only pair you have, they'll have to do." I pulled them on, reaching just past my elbow. I hated having to use these pretty gloves to do this dirty work. I picked a few of the flowers and used my covered hands to grind them. "Kane, do you have a knife?" He took it off from around his waist and handed it over. "Thanks."

I sliced open the fish and with my other hand tossed in the flower grinds. "Very clever, Princess."

"There," I said, closing the fish back up. "This should do the trick." I held up the results of my thinking. "What's up with that look on your face, Kane."

His eyebrows were scrunched up, kind of like Natsu whenever he's confused about something. "You're really kind-hearted," he answered. "Even when these things have caused so much, you would rather they not suffer."

I looked away, not wanting him to see the sadness in my eyes. "Death will not change what happened. If they were to die painfully, it wouldn't matter." I saw him nod. I placed the fish down on the ground, near the Scaled-Hunter. I took the handle from Kane and made him scoot away.

Once we were a good distance away, I retracted the whip. The creature landed on all fours, untroubled that only a moment ago it was hanging in the air, panicking. He sniffed at the fish on the ground, not even hesitating to eat it.

We all held our breath, waiting.

At first nothing happened, it just sat down. It laid it's head on it's paws, closing it's eyes. After a few minutes it's tail stopped swishing around, more time passed before it's chest stopped moving. Then a last shaky breath escaped from it, before going limp.

I was the first to move. I rolled a rock over in it's direction, but it made no movement. Slowly advancing I bent to touch it's head, nothing. I sniffled, sad to have killed this poor creature.

"Virgo," I called out, my voice shaking. "Dig a grave for him, please." She did so without question. "Kane give me an hand." I took the front end, he the back. Together we carefully placed him down.

"That's one down, six to go." Happy's voice startled me.

"Yeah, I saw more flowers over there," I whispered. I moved slowly, not in any hurry to make more death weapons.

* * *

**Quick question. Was this at all suspenseful or exciting for you? I won't be able to improve my writing if you say nothing. **


	7. Dagger-Happy

**Do you know the saying "trigger-happy"? Well dagger-happy is similar, because Kane is eager to use his knife. I felt the urge to change the point of view because I think that Lucy's POV has been going on for too long. I don not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**Kane's POV**

Lucy was very determined that those things were taken care of, as humanely as possible. Something about it reflecting bad on her guild or something, if the job wasn't done in this manner. I cut up the fish while she poisoned them. She said that she would rather only make as many as she could carry, which was two. But I knew she was intentionally going slow, too kind to want to see these creatures dead.

We followed Happy to where he said he saw animal tracks, since it was pure dumb luck that the creature stumbled upon us. There were two adults. I gave Lucy a boost, following the plan of her throwing the fish on top of them and seeing if they are hungry enough to take it.

"Be careful," I whispered, my knife at the ready in case of emergency. Of course this dagger wouldn't do much damage against two creatures at once but I would not go down without a fight.

Once she was high enough, she positioned herself on a branch right above them. With some hesitation, she dropped the fish. Both of them landing with a loud _slap_ against the ground.

Both creatures immediately jumped to their feet, their haunches raised. They growled for a while not daring to move a muscle. But ultimately their hunger got the best of them.

I would have thought that they would have fought over the fish, but instead they took one each. Their teeth were strong enough that they could bite through the bone, effectively eating the whole thing. Even from a good thirty feet away, the crunching was sickening.

The flower's effects took its course inside their bodies. Just like the younger one, they looked as if they were sleeping. Lucy once again called that Maiden of hers, asking for her to dig a grave.

Lucy pulled on her gloves, making sure that they covered her arms, before she made more fish. A slight frown on her face.

"Cheer up, Lucy," I said, patting her shoulder. "You're doing a good thing for my village and your guild."

"That doesn't mean I have to like this," she muttered, hands grinding more flowers.

I sighed, leaning back against a tree with my arms crossed.

"Why do you have those markings on your face?"

Her question surprised me. I self-consciously touched my face, tracing the red and white lines on my cheek. Five red ones and a single white one on my left side. "It's a tradition, that when a boy becomes a man that he creates paints to refer to his age. The whites mean decades and the red ones mean a single year."

She stopped her hands for a second, looking over her shoulder at me. "Your fifteen years old?" I nodded, offendedthat she would question my age. "You seem... younger. I thought that maybe you were thirteen or so."

"It's my face, isn't it." It wasn't a question, I was already aware that with my large dark eyes I looked like a little kid. "My Mother would fawn over my looks, but I didn't really care." She seemed to turn my answer around in her head, wondering about my distaste.

"At any rate, your "looks" will help you get a girlfriend."

"I have no interest in getting one."

"How come?" she asked, passing me the fish.

"Because no female would want me," I answered back, slicing open the abdomen.

"Why not?"

"You're really not going to let this go, are you?" I sighed. She shrugged in reply. "Fine. As I have already mentioned before, I'm orphaned. What girl would want me, what parents in their right mind would allow their daughter to be with me? My home is in ruins, I'll have to rebuild it along with anyone who offers their help. I would have no way to provide for them as a man should."

"Well that's a really negative way to put it," said Happy, landing on my head.

"How else am I to put it?"

"If you say that there is nothing left for you here, then why stay?"

"Because then I would be completely alone, at least here I have Chief and his wife housing me until I have a home again." I handed the fish to Lucy.

They stayed quiet for the longest time, mulling over this bit of information. "Finished." She carried them by the tail, certain that the flower grinds wouldn't fall out. "We better move on and see what we can get finished for tonight."

I walked beside her, hand resting on my dagger's handle.

"Happy," I called out.

"Yes?"

"You said that these creatures are more adapted towards climates like Mount Hakobe, so why would they be in such humid climate?" Both of them pondered this.

"I don't know, maybe they wondered over from an icy area into this one?" She didn't at all sound convinced at her own words. But even so it made me wonder if someone had moved the creatures themselves, but for what?

It was getting darker by the minute, the sun hadn't even set yet, but the animals in the forest started to awaken. Noises were becoming louder and louder, echoing off the trees and ground.

"Lucy, I think we better go back now."

"Alright, I suppose you're right. We'll never be able to find them if we can't find our own hands in front of our faces. Let's hurry before it gets too dark."

Happy was flying close to us, not wanting to loose us from high up. We needed to keep watch of our footing, but we were practically jogging, rushing to get back.

Lucy suddenly tripped, I knelt grabbing her hand to help her up. I saw that she tripped over some giant tracks. They looked oddly familiar, but they memory was vague.

There was a growl a few feet away, making the three of us freeze. None of us dared to move a muscle. There were footfalls of animals around us, careful not to close in too much.

Lucy slowly moved her hands to her hip, for her keys and whip. "Kane," she whispered, "when I give the word, you run. I'll handle these things."

"I can't leave you like this."

"You have no choice. If what Happy says is correct, these things are much more deadly than you originally thought."

"But still..."

The rustling continued. "Open! Gate of the Lion! Loki!" A puff of smoke appeared, a silhouette of a tall man came into view. "Go, now!"

"Regulus Impact!" A large explosion went off, almost knocking me off my feet. "Listen to her, make a run for it! Alert the village!"

Those words made my legs start moving, I needed to get everyone prepared for another attack. Not caring about my footing, I blindly ran through the trees. I fell a few times, quickly picking myself up, before bolting once again.

I made it to the outskirts of the village, yelling. "Attack! Attack!" There were still a few men wondering about, others still rebuilding. The all froze in whatever they were doing, before franticly running to get weapons.

I ran to the center of the village, rushing towards Chief's hut. I burst through the tarps, ignoring the surprised looks on their faces. "The beasts are in the area. The wizard is detaining them but sent me out to warn everyone in case of an attack."

The information processed quickly, even with the tired look in his eyes. "Diana, start the evacuation of women and children." He grabbed a giant dagger from a box, walking out, with me following.

He kept it sheathed, tyeing it around his waist. "We need to get every able-bodied man armed and ready for-" A scream stopped his stream of words.

"Lucy." I clenched my teeth, every muscle in my body taunt. "I need to go after her, she could be hurt."

"Then what are you doing standing around here? Go help her."

I took off before he even finished his sentence. Pushing my legs, hoping that I won't be too late. Pushing the picture of a Lucy's body bloodied and mangled, like my family, away from my mind. I ran with my dagger, ready to stab at any of those creatures.

* * *

**Should I keep Kane? Or should he be continuing on alongside Lucy and Happy? Tell me what you think.**


	8. Their End

**Hope you all had a great Christmas. I got a new camera! Since this has been going on for about five or so chapters, I thought that maybe I should end your suffering and make this the last one for the village forest. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

There wasn't any time to think, I just acted. A hunter was charging at Scorpio, claws at the ready. My thoughts went back to the time when both Aries and Loki had been shot through, their bodies disappearing, their pain reflecting back in their eyes a million times over.

I jumped down from a tree, my thigh just barely blocking the attack. I cried out as I fell onto the ground, blood gushing from the wound. Happy flew down to me, putting pressure on it with his paws.

"Master!" yelled Scorpio. He glared at the creature. "Sand Spear!" A beam of sand shot out from his stinger, showing no mercy as it pierced through the creature.

It fell to the ground with only a yelp, then went completely still., joining the other's body. I was panting as I took off a glove, making it inside out, and painfully tied it around my thigh, thankful that it was long. I tied both ends as hard as I could, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Up we go," said Scorpio as he picked me up. He was careful not to put any pressure on my wound. "That's two that are gone now, Master." I nodded, holding my left gloved hand away from my body, not want any of the grinds to get on either one of us. I was in too much in pain to tell him to just cal me "Lucy."

"Set me down," I said. He was hesitant but did as I asked. I leaned back against the bark of a tree, keeping my weight on my non-injured leg. There was a running sound coming in our direction and Scorpio quickly glared in that direction before running at it. Happy protectively hovered in front of me, shielding me from what was coming.

There was a scuffle, and by the sound of "We are! Yeah!", he won. A minute later he came back holding a struggling Kane, who was blindly swinging his knife around trying to get a hit, but he missed.

"Let go of me!" he yelled out, but when he saw me he stopped. The anger was wiped clean from his face, and a new look of horror replaced it.

"Do I really look _that _bad?" I asked, putting a hand behind me neck.

"Are you sure you want to know," commented Happy. He was lucky I was in pain right now, or otherwise I would have hurt him.

"What happened to you, Lucy? Are you okay?" He then struggled to get out of Scorpio's grip more, trying to get to me. Scorpio released him, seeing that he wasn't so much of a threat.

Kane ran to me, sheathing his knife. His hands were hovering in the air, not knowing if I was okay to touch or too injured for it. He settled for putting it on my shoulder, I tried not to flinch when he did so. I failed.

He immediately took his hand away, leaving them both at his sides. "Sorry." I shook my head, at his apology. He looked over around, seeing the two corpses of the creature's. He saw that they were mangled, the hides torn. "I'm guessing that there wasn't enough time for fish," he said, turning back to me.

I looked down, focusing on my dirty boots. Too ashamed for being the cause for their painful ends. Scorpio might have been the one to have done it, but it was because of me that he did it. I practically killed them myself.

Happy patted my knee. "There wasn't enough time for much of anything," he mumbled.

I looked back at him, just now noticing that the top of his head came to my eyes. I didn't know what to say but regardless, my mouth opened.

I felt a pain throughout my entire body, my wound stinging more. I put a hand to my stomach and one on the tree, trying to keep myself up. I moan escaped from me.

"Lucy!" they both yelled.

Kane came up to me and put my naked arm around his shoulder, keeping me on my feet. "What's happening?!" I pointed at Scorpio, he was slowing dissappeaaring and with him, some of my magic.

"I'm almost out of magic. Him going away is proof of it," I panted, trying to blink my vision clear. "We need to get out of here, we're vulnerable right now." He picked me up without so much as a grunt, he was stronger than I thought.

"Wow, Kane," said Happy in awe. "You must be really strong, if you can carry Lucy just like that."

I grunted, annoyed. And Kane just chuckled as he continued to walk through the trees. Hie footfalls were loud among the light noises. When his steps were more reluctant, I knew he was lost. And since there wasn't anyone who we could ask for directions, he stopped altogether.

I was about to suggest that maybe Happy should fly up and see if he could find the right way. But there was a far off sound. The sound of small animals crying out in pain, more death.

I tightened my grip on Kane, petrified against him. "They're hunting, and they're getting closer." I got down, stepping away. "Happy, get Kane out of here and come back."

"Aye, sir." And before he could say anything, Happy had Kane in his grip and flew off. A minute later he returned. "I left him high up in a tree, and I told him not to climb down."

"Alright. We need to get to the ocean. I have enough magic to call Aquarius." He grabbed my collar and flew off, towards the bluffs. He set me down out of exhaustion, and I resorted to carrying him in the arm that wasn't gloved as I lightly jogged.

I didn't know what did it. If it was my breathing that blocked everything out or if it was my frantic footfalls. But I wasn't able to hear their approach.

Growling and snarls were coming fast. I turned my head and saw that the last two were bolting in my direction. I quickened my pace, clutching Happy closer.

Almost nearly falling off the cliff, out of exhaustion. I followed the path upwards, my eyes dilating more, giving me a clearer view of where I was going.

They were gaining on us, and I stupidly brought Happy into this. My frantic movement made the glove loosen around my thigh, falling off. The creatures weren't calm anymore, this was their hunger completely taking them over. Beyond stopping.

My blood continued flowing, running down my leg and painted the ground. The creatures must have caught the scent of it, most likely making them more crazy.

I saw the trail ending, stopping just over the ocean. Where the giant lizard tracks ended. An idea popped into my mind. I grabbed a key, keeping it ready.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" She was running right alongside of me, waiting for me to tell her what to do. "I need you to rig the cliff to collapse under an amount of pressure." She nodded, quickly going into the ground, headed towards the cliff.

I kept running, seeing Virgo quickly come back up to the surface. "Princess, I don't like this plan. I think-" Before she could say anything more, I forced her gate closed. I didn't have time to hear her concerns, this needed to end.

Now.

I stood my ground, cautious not to move too much. I distributed my weight out evenly, seeing them slow down, thinking that they had me.

Closer and closer they came, keeping their eyes on me. I on the other hand, kept my eyes on their feet. I held my breathe as they took their steps, not noticing the trembling. I cautiously took some steps towards them, wanting them to slow down more.

They did, but they got ready to pounce. Ready to kill the two of us.

I just had to smile, knowing that I had saved Kane and his village. I wondered if he would be okay, I wouldn't be there to know. Happy, who would be able to fly away alone, kept a firm grip on me, knowing what was to come.

The two of us were at our limit of magic, our very life force, and the fall would end us.

I took another step and raised my foot.

They jumped at me.

I closed my eyes.

Just a yard away.

I slammed my foot down with whatever energy I had left, falling to my knees.

The ground crumpled underneath us, and then everything was in slow motion. The last two would die. I tighten my grip on Happy with both arms, the poisonous flower grinds wouldn't matter now.

I opened my eyes, wanting to see the stars before I was gone, but instead I saw something else high above me.

A dark figure was falling with us. His dark eyes wild, skin scratched up probably from trying to climb down from the tree and running through the forest.

He reached an arm out, grabbing mine. Kane then wrapped the two of us in his arms.

Not caring as we plummeted down towards the cold water, our grave.

* * *

**Was this intense enough for you guys? There will be more to come. **


	9. Fire's Denial

**So this is about to get depressing. On a lighter note, it's a New Year. You know what this means? It means be HAPPY that we are all still alive and can celebrate and continue to have good times. Once again: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I was _so _bored. Lucy hadn't come back yet, but she would definitely return before the end of the week, she wouldn't be gone for long, not when her rent would be due soon.

I hadn't seen her since I dropped her off at the train station, five days ago.

I continued eating my fire chicken, not listening to Gray and Erza's conversation.

But even if I wanted to, I couldn't have paid attention. Not while Gramps was yelling for us to shut up.

"Listen up, Brats!" he screamed. Everyone was silent as he slammed his fist against a wall. "There is a dire situation at the moment, a message has been sent to us via lacrima. And it said that one of our own has vanished in their territory while out on a job." I couldn't be sure but he sent a sad look in our direction. "Lucy and Happy have gone missing." A collective gasp went throughout the guild.

"What do you mean they're missing?!" I yelled, the first one to react. "What happened?!"

"Calm down, Natsu," said Erza, just as mad and anxious as I was but managed to retrain herself. "Let Master finish."

"The village says that after two days of searching they are unable to find either of them, including one of their own. We need a team out there ASAP."

**Arriving at the Town**

"Finally," I weakly mumbled. "I need to get off this train, all day we were on this transportation death-trap."

"Gomenasai," muttered Wendy, "Troia will start to loose it's effects soon."

"Calm down, Flame-brain," said Gray, mocking me. "We're already here."

I was about to say something back at him, but another wave of nausea hit me.

"Honestly," said Carla, "you must do something about that motion-sickness of yours."

"Enough," snapped Erza. She tugged her gigantic luggage cart behind her as she walked over to the nearest person. After a few minutes she came back her normal scowl in place. "We need to head northeast for about four hours and we'll start seeing the village." She started off in the direction, signaling that we were to follow.

"This will take a while," said Wendy, following right behind us.

**Arriving at the Village**

I saw parts of the village in the process of being rebuilt, probably from the first attacks, not recently though.

"We must find the Chief and get further information," commanded Erza. Already a few yards away, with the rest of us rushing to catch up with her.

At the very center of the village was an enormous hut, and without even knocking (or what ever it is you do when there is a tarp and not a door) Erza walked right in. I shrugged, following her lead, with Ice-pixie, Wendy and Carla following right behind me.

It was just as obnoxiously big inside, as it was outside, that's for sure. And when I looked around I saw people eating food. And my stomach choose that exact moment to start asking for food. And then Erza sending a glare my way, making my hunger spontaneously vanish.

"We're the wizards that answered the message about our missing comrades," she informed them.

This seemed to stop the man and woman from saying anything, looking at each other for help. But then the man, who I'm assuming is the Chief, got up from where he was sitting. "Diana, why don't you take the children to their rooms for a while, this is a delicate matter." She didn't hesitate to pick up the little girl and young boy, hurrying out of the room.

The man sighed helplessly, looking each of us in the eye, not knowing what to say. "Well.. we have reason to believe that your guild mates may be dead." I snapped about to beat the crap out of him, for even _thinking _that they were gone, but Wendy's hand stopped me. She alleviating my anger, until my fists unclenched.

"Do you have any evidence to back this up, Sir?" asked Erza, her eyes desperate for none.

"There is a trail of blood and footprints, Lucy's, headed towards the bluffs. And we see that a part of it collapsed. Anyone who would have been standing there would have fallen into the ocean. And even if they were not killed by the rocks or the fall, the waves would have. We've had boats out there for hours on end, trying to see if we could find them." His words were sinking in, striking at us to the very core. But he wasn't finished. "Kane, the young man who accompanied them, wasn't anywhere to be found either. We don't know if he was with them in the fall, but we have yet to find his body."

Our breathing was all I could hear, the silence getting to me. And it must have gotten to Erza too.

"We will conduct out own search from here on," she said. "We aren't giving up on our nakama just yet."

**Weeks Later**

I punched a boulder out of frustration and anger. It crumbled into many pieces, not caring that my hand was throbbing.

Just when I was about to do it again, a small hand stopped me. "You need to calm down, Natsu. Please."

I ignored Wendy's attempt at trying to comfort me. Ripping my arm out of her grasp, screaming my frustration.

"They aren't _dead_," I grunted. "They can't be. She promised she would come back."

"We need to think of whats best for everyone," said Carla, trying to look collected but the quivering in her voice gave her away. "They wouldn't want us to mope about."

"It's hard for everyone Natsu, but we've been out here for more than a month. We saw no signs of them surviving," said Erza, her voice uneasy. I looked over at Gray, he was just as upset as me, but as usual kept a cool head. (Pun intended.)

"Lucy and Happy can't be found, they're gone," he said, with a dead voice, as if he couldn't believe his own words. "What's worse is that we can't find their bodies. There's nothing to bury." His hands tightly clenching.

Silent tears were streaming down my face, I clenched my teeth trying to fight back my sobs.

I didn't say a word as I followed them back to the village, quickly grabbing our things. Before we left the outskirts of the village I saw the grave that they built for their lost one. A picture was hanging there, a combination of fresh and withered flowers. This village was a lot more accepting of his death, his funeral was held a few days after we arrived.

I looked at his picture, wondering if Lucy had made a connection with him, as she always does with people. His eyes were what caught my attention, they bored into me. Defiant and brave.

And right on one of his cheeks I saw white and red streaks.

I turned away, more than willing to get on the train this time. After all motion-sickness was better than this feeling.

Their deaths were _my_ fault.

And I would be grateful to Erza for knocking me out, until we were to reach Magnolia.

* * *

**I am not kidding people! Your involvement is 0%! I may be the one writing this story, but you guys are the one's that are following up on the chapters. **

**I want people to have _some_ sort of say! 'Cause if you are reading this story dissatisfied chances are you will either A: stop reading or B: hunt me down and threaten to kill me if I don't give you what you want.**

**I have already thought of what to do about him and don't come over to my house with a gun, upset, if it's not what you wanted. **


	10. Blank

**Did you really think I would let it end like _that? _Don't insult me. I'm back in school and will once again have to wake up before the sun is out. Take pity on me. I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**?'s POV**

It was dark. I forced my eyes open, scared that the darkness would swallow me whole.

I was somewhere slightly less dark, the sun was coming up. Or maybe going down? I couldn't tell.

I was on my side, my head resting on the ground. Everything was either numb or burning. But it was my head that hurt the most, as if I has taken a massive beating there. There was a slight throbbing feeling in my leg and one of my arms felt warm and uncomfortable.

Suddenly I felt a chill in the air, as if something evil was in the area, but I dismissed it. My focus was on the other body a few feet away from me and something blue. A shadow then was above me, I knew they were looking down at me.

When it didn't move, I decided to use up whatever energy I had left to get on my back. I hurt **everywhere** afterwards, I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth to keep from screaming. My head pounded.

I cautiously opened my eyes, realizing that the other bodies and I were under a tree. I wasn't able to move my head, so I moved my eyes instead.

They landed on another's face. His dark hair framing his black eyes. At first I thought he was surrounded by shadows, I blinked. They were gone, he looked normal again, _human_. Maybe it was a trick from the pain?

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice firm. I shrugged, the dirt under me moving along with my shoulders. "_How_ did you get here?" I shrugged again. "Do you know _where_ you are?" I shrugged. I saw his features harden. "Can you even _speak_?"

It a lot of effort, my voice was raspy, maybe because my throat was dry. "Is this enough of an answer for you," I responded.

He crouched down. "Do you know that you can die out here?"

"No. But then again, death would be welcomed."

His face got closer, looking slightly angered. "Why?" His eyes changed its color.

I stared at him, mesmerized by the new color. "Because I can't remember if there was anything worth living for."

It was dark again.

The last thing I remembered before blacking out was that his eyes turned red.

* * *

I was being suspended in the air. There was the sound of flapping in the background, strong. The wind making my hair fly around.

I felt slight pressure on my back, like I was being carried. But it wasn't human arms. It was something _else._

I didn't panic, what ever the outcome, I wished that it would end quickly.

* * *

I couldn't tell how long it was before I woke up again, but I was lying on my side again, on top of something soft. My body's pain was gone, completely healed.

I stretched out, liking the feel of my muscles contracting and relaxing. Under the covers I felt my stomach slightly warmer than the rest of me. I pulled it up, seeing the blue thing there.

I tried to grab it, but it squirmed out of my reach. I gave up trying to be gentle and hauled it out from under the covers. I sat up, holding it out in front of me.

It was a cat? I expected it to meow, but instead this happened. "Who are you?" it said. Freaked out, I threw it. I waited for it to land on it's paws across the room back it didn't happen. One moment it was falling, then it was flying upwards.

I saw pure, white wings coming from it's back. "What the heck was that for?!" it yelled.

I got up from the cushion under me, frantic to get to my feet. "What the heck are _you_?!" I snapped back. "Cats aren't supposed to talk. They're supposed to meow and hiss."

"I'm hissing right now! But do you see me _"meowing"_?!"

"Will you two stop it?!" yelled another voice. We both turned, seeing a guy with some kind of smudges on his face. "I wait around all day for you two to wake up and I see you at each other's throats. Why are you guys fighting, I thought you two were friends?"

"We were?" we both asked.

"Yeah, why? You don't remember?"

We both shook our heads. I didn't understand what was going on. Who was this guy? And why did he have a blade strapped to his hip?

At first his face was irritated then confused. But when he saw the were both serious, he face became blank. His hands were limp at his sides, his head shaking, denying our words.

"You two don't really remember? You don't remember me, or anything?"

"I know nothing," I stated, the weird cat nodding too.

His face was now sad. "You guys must have used up too much magic. And got hurt when we landed here." He started pacing, the panic evident on his face.

"Where are we exactly," asked the cat.

The guy paused, the look of sadness and pity in his eyes. "A few days ago we were in Earth Land, trying to get rid of some creatures, but some things happened. When the two of you fell, I jumped in after you, trying to save you but there was some kind of portal that caught the three of us. I was the first one that woke up and carried you all here. There were some, um, _people_ kind enough to help us. You've been asleep for about two days."

"Where are we," I asked, not missing the fact that he dodged the question. His eyes looked everywhere, _but _me, trying to stall for time. _"Where are we,"_ I hissed, getting in his face, desperate to know.

He sighed. "We aren't home, that's for sure. Earth Land isn't the only dimension that exists, there are others. And right now, we are in Hakari, the Land of the Dragons." **(A/N: Hakari means scales in Japanese. Didn't know what else to call it, so there.)**

"Aren't dragons supposed to be extinct?"

"So, you remember _that_ but nothing else?" I glared at him. "Sorry, it's just unusual. Well technically yes, but that really only applied to Earth Land. But then again there were a few Acnologia sightings over the years. But this is _their_ land_, _the dimension they created after the Dragon Civil War. It's no wonder we thought they were extinct, they removed themselves from the world."

"Wow," said mumbled the cat. "That must have taken a lot of work to accomplish."

"As a matter a fact, it did," said a new voice. We all turned, seeing a man with green hair.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Draco, ruler of this world."

* * *

**Did you see that coming? And when I say he has green hair, it's like the shade of Freed's, it's shorter and a slightly spiky, like Gray's. **


	11. An Offer Home

**Sorry for the wait, I was in the middle of a long-going ****argument and was punished with no access to WiFi. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Kane's POV**

"You two seem to be taking this _really _well," I said, baffled at their calmness. Both Lucy and Happy were currently eating on the cushions. Lucy was playing with her keys, tracing the golden and silver trinkets.

"Not really," she said, not looking up from the fruit. "I'm just trying to avoid going paranoid or insane, so I'm staying calm for the moment."

"I agree with Kane," said Draco, crossing his arms and watching the two. "He was absolutely loosing it when I told him what was going on, so I had expected the female and feline to have similar reactions."

"I was _not _loosing it," I muttered under my breathe.

"Maybe, I would," said Lucy. "I mean, if I had my memories maybe. But since they were wiped clean, I don't have much to panic about."

"I agree with her," said Happy, munching on the fish I caught earlier. "Considering the fact that we have no recollection of our lives, we don't have much to grieve for at the moment. So the idea of not being able to return to this "Earth Land" isn't much of a loss.

"That's not exactly true," said Draco. We all turned to him. "I said that humans would be unable to return, but... there are ways."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Training."

"I don't understand."

He sighed, fingering the cuffs on his forearm. "Training that would give you my abilities and instincts. And through this process you will be able to return home."

* * *

Lucy was perched on the cliff, her legs hanging over the edge, Happy napping on her lap. I walked over, careful not to startle them. I crouch down, slightly hissing at the soreness in my side.

We just sat there in silence, watching the sun dip further down. But the silence needed to be interrupted, they were probably unsure about what was happening. After realizing that they had no recollection on who they were or what they've been through. "How are the two of you holding up?"

"I wouldn't even know how to start," said Lucy, exhaling. "Not knowing who you were feels strange. There is _so _much that neither of us know. And for all I know I'm not even a natural blonde." I couldn't help, she was sitting there pouring out her fear, but I couldn't but laugh at that last comment. "Don't laugh at me!" She started batting at my shoulder, not doing much damage.

"Sorry," I gasped, holding my stomach. "I'm sorry. But I think you have much more important things to worry about than your hair color."

"Maybe your right," she sighed.

"As for your past... I think I can help you."

She perked right up, hope and doubt in her eyes. "How?"

"Well... I know that you are a bookworm, that you are very loyal to your guild, not that bad of a fighter and that you love your Spirits."

"Spirits?"

"Those keys that you're playing with enables you summon them. You are a Celestial Spirit Wizard. I've seen two of them: a lion and a scorpion."

"Do you think they still work?" she asked, clenching the keys tighter.

"I don't know, I've never tried inter-dimensional magic, let alone _any _magic. But I think I remember which key calls for Loki. Can I try?" My hand hovered, uncertain if she would let me touch them. She slowly loosened her grip, hesitantly handing them over. "If I remember correctly the key was gold, which gives us about ten different choices. And had an intricate mane as a handle." After looking through all the keys I found it. "I heard that he is you're most loyal Spirit."

"How do I summon him?"

"First you firmly hold it so," I answered, unhooking the key from the keyring. "Repeat after me. Open. Gate of the Lion, Loki."

"Open," she started, the key dimly shinning. "Gate of the Lion, Loki." A giant puff of smoke appeared, blinding us for a few seconds. The next thing we know is that a man in a suit has his arms wrapped around her.

His head was buried in her shoulder, his shaking with pained noises coming from him. "Thank God you're alright, the two of you." He squeezed the both of them, Happy now awake, tears running down the Spirit's cheeks.

Lucy looked to me for help, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. She didn't remember this man, so her uneasiness was understandable. "Excuse me, Sir. Can you scoot back a bit?"

"Sorry, Lucy. It's just that everyone was worried about your wellbeing," he said, slowly releasing the two. He looked over at me then, recognizing me from that night. "Thank you. You have looked out for my master when I was not there. You protected her."

"Well... not exactly," I stuttered, putting a hand behind my neck.

He sensed the uncertainty in my voice, he looked between me and Lucy. And once he saw the nerves in her eyes, her tensed up shoulders and the worry wrinkle between her eyebrows. He understood.

He turned back to me, desperate for his assumption to be proven wrong. "What has happened?"

His voice filled with fear.

He would most definitely not like the answer.

* * *

**Please continue to read and eat ice-cream. Oreo cookies and cream, to be precise. **


End file.
